Visions
by TheWeirdoMaster
Summary: You haven't felt true fear until you hit the captain of the Argo II in the face with a baseball bat. { Maybe Leo x OC. Slight HoH spoilers. Rated T for a reason. You have been warned. }


**Hey guys. It's Kass here. I haven't posted anything in a while, but I'm back. I feel like my writing's improved and I hope you like my new story. Anywho, I don't own anything. Only Kevin, Rose and Freya. Hope you enjoy it~**

Chapter 1

I knew that my life would go down hill when Chiron asked me to be apart of the crew of the Argos II. It wasn't that I wasn't necessarily unhappy to be on the crew, but I would rather stay on land then travel through the air. Being a daughter of Apollo, I should've loved to be in the sky near the sun. Although, I didn't like the sun. I liked the darkness. Yet, here I was, waking up at six am in the morning by the loud banging on the door of my room. I groaned, burying my face on the pillow. My brother, Kevin, coughed from his bed and let out a loan, loud and irritating moan. I knew he was pretending to be sick, it was beyond obvious. Another knock came from the door and Kevin moaned louder.

"I'm sick!" He wailed, throwing a pillow off his bed. Another loud knock and I screamed out of anger, getting up and kicking off my sheets. One of the sheets got caught around my ankles and I ended up waddling to the door. Opening it up, I could feel the entire colour rush from my face.

There I was standing in Dora pyjamas in front of the captain of the Argo II. I heard Kevin burst out laughing in the background as my face grew red. Leo quirked an eyebrow at me and tried not to laugh. Even though he looked like he was enjoying this, you could see the visible bags under his eyes and his tattered hair. Everything about him screamed 'I'm tired but somehow I manage to be hot'.

"Freya," he managed to get out, looking me up and down. My cheeks burned as hot as my father's sun. I managed to croak out a small 'yes' and I watched him. "It's time for breakfast," he continued, letting out a cough to cover his laugh. I nodded, Kevin still snorting in the background, and I slammed the door in his face.

It had been a great morning.

* * *

After my encounter with Leo, I was left staring into my closet wondering what I could wear. I had decided on black pants and a plain white shirt with an olive jacket. White certainly shouldn't be a colour you wore on this ship, especially if you worked in the mechanic room, but I was never one to play the normal. After I had got changed, and a half hour after Kevin left, I was sitting in front of a mirror deciding what to do with my face.

I had tried countless of hairstyles and even tried to put on make up. I don't know why I cared so much about my appearance-it's not like Aphrodite took over my body and was making me do this-but maybe I felt like I needed to improve. Maybe Leo seeing me in my Dora pyjamas sent me over the edge. Heaving out a giant breath, I grabbed my sandy blonde hair and yanked it on to the left side of my head. I did a simple braid and put on no make up.

I remember Percy Jackson once told me that I looked the part of a daughter of Apollo, but didn't act like one. I never asked what he meant; to be honest, I didn't care. Then he was gone. Drawn into the pits of Tartus by evil. Everyone on the ship blamed themselves. Even I blamed myself, but not for them falling into Tartus. I blamed myself for never bothering to get to know them. I had always blamed Percy for Luke's death. I hated him for Luke's death. Luke and I had been friends. We could lean on each other and even though he turned evil, I could understand why.

Sighing, I got up and set down the make up brush that I hadn't realized I'd been squeezing the life out of. I walked out of the room, smiling at the people who looked at me and smiled themselves. It wasn't often that people smiled at me because they knew that I didn't smile. Walking to the dining room, I grabbed a tray and walked up to the cooks.

"Freya. It's good to see you," Rosetta Pierce smiled at me and handed me a plate of food. She was a daughter of Persephone and one of the nicest girls you would meet. I, on the other hand, was the most grumpiest and sarcastic person. Taking the plate and putting it on my tray, I grabbed some chocolate milk and turned on my heel. I started walking to my corner where I would usually spend my mornings wallowing in self pity and my lunch groaning about how I hated this ship. My dinners were special because that's the time where I would only wallow a little bit. Yet, today, on my way to my self pity corner, Nico Di'Angelo called my name. I paused, eyes widening. I knew Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace and all those saviours would be there. I, for one, didn't belong at a table of heroes.

Turning my head, I managed a small smile at him. Nico and I were… Friends of some sort. We hung out at times in the forest, where we both would complain about the world. He waved me over to the table and I gave him a weary smile. Although, I complied and walked over to the table. It was more of a zombie walk because I wanted to make sure that I would have enough time to run if I wanted to. I reached the table and gave Nico and the rest of them the best smile I could muster, which probably looked like I just tasted Percy's Vive la Fish dish. Percy wasn't the best cook in the world, yet he wasn't the worst.

"Hey," Jason Grace smiled at me and moved over so that there was a spot in between him and Leo. Leo grinned and rested his elbow on the table and then his chin in his hand. My smile faltered and I probably looked like I was going to throw up. I sat down between them and set my tray down. I picked up my fork and stabbed my pancakes as Nico started talking. I zoned out, my eyes dropping. All I could hear was 'Italy, blah, blah, blah, Gaea, blah, blah, blah, Freya can see things' – Wait. _Freya can see things_.

I looked up slowly to see that everyone's eyes were on me. I let out a tiny squeak and wanted nothing more to go to the self pity corner. I swallowed thickly and I could sense my brother's eyes on me from two tables away. He was always protective over me. Especially when someone was told about my special 'gift' from my father.

When I was a baby, Apollo visited me in my sleep. He told me that I would help out demi-gods of all kinds one day, even if I wasn't in a prophecy. Since I was only a four year old girl, his words confused me and I tried to ignore them. Then I started seeing things; things that would come true the next day or two weeks later. I had predicted things like terrorist attacks and natural disasters. It was a curse, knowing how many people would die. I learned to grow with it, no matter how many times I passed out in class. Only my brother and Nico knew about my condition as I liked to call it. Now a bunch or so called heroes knew.

A small squeak surpassed my lips and I suddenly lost hunger. Their expressions were mixed with fascination and shock. Who knew such a bitter girl could hold a great gift.

At least that was what my mom had said.

"You're joking," Leo said slowly from beside me. He turned to face me and I hid behind my hair, my face burning. For once, I prayed that Kevin would come and save me, but when I looked over at him, he was at the serving counter talking to Rose. Pulling my hair back into a pony tail, I pretended not to act fazed.

"Nope. I have this fancy-smanchy thing that gives me, like, a third eye. For my second job-when I'm not being sent to the bottom of a ship or being thrown in front of the bus-I tell people their future and how miserable they'll be."

I was maybe_ too_ good at faking things.

Nico couldn't help but let the corner of his lip quirk upwards in a small smirk, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. Leo smiled at me and stuck out his hand.

"Leo Valdez, captain of the Argo II. As you should know of course. It's great to actually meet you while you're properly dressed. By the way, I love Dora," he grinned and I just about took his hand, until his last statement. I could hear Jason try not to laugh behind me and everyone else was either confused or exactly like Jason.

I started to open and close my mouth like a fish, absolutely flustered and my face flushed. I sputtered out something about how they were my brothers (which, may I add, is a stupid thing to say considering I have many younger sisters back at camp. Not just a brother) and I was keeping them warm for him. That's when Jason and everyone else burst out laughing. I smiled warily, coughing into my fist.

"You'll fit right in here," Jason patted my shoulder, "we could use some humour."

I gave him a tiny smile, although I didn't really want to. The truth was; I didn't want to fit in with them.

* * *

I had spent the whole day in the mechanic room. Some children of Hephaestus had yelled at me because I 'had pressed the wrong button' or they yelled 'stop getting distracted, everything in here is shiny' and I didn't know why they were picking on me. I was simply trying to do my job. My brother was across the room from me, his face and clothes were filled with grease. I knew he would be hogging the shower later. I had to take my jacket off since it was so hot in the room. Groaning, I tried to unscrew a screw that just wouldn't budge. That's when another son of Hephaestus walked over to me. I opened my mouth, but he cut me off.

"Leo and those other guys want you on the top of the ship." I could feel a bunch of eyes on me because of his announcement. I swallowed, nodding slowly and dropping the wrench. I grabbed my jacket and walked past him. I tried to wipe some of the dirt and grime off of my face, arms and shirt while I walked up to the main floor of the ship. Once I emerged, the sun instantly blinded me and I screamed, almost falling back down the stairs.

"_Dad_," I groaned under my breath, "you're taking shine bright like a diamond to a whole new level." I spotted Leo holding the controls and he grinned at me, looking like he had too much coffee this morning. I swallowed thickly and managed to muster up a smile. His smile grew even wider and he waved me over. My smile faltered lightly, but I managed to keep it on.

"Hey," he greeted me with a head nod, looking back out at the sky. All of a sudden, the sky started getting dark. I noticed we had been nearing a mountain and I heard a voice. A loud, strong one at that. I froze, along with everyone else. My lips parted, just about to ask what that was, but I was cut off by a loud bang. That bang was the sound of a rock hitting the side of our ship. I heard Leo curse under his breath as everyone sprang to action. I had never gotten into a battle (I refused to remember the Second Titan war) and didn't know what to do in the event of one. I put my hand on my side, but I realized I didn't have a knife or a sword. Yet, I had something.

I ran down the stairs and Leo called after me, but I ignored him. I had seen a little vision that was like this before and I had stashed a weapon up here. Pulling out a floor board, I saw Piper's face turn to confusion. Then, I pulled out a bow and arrow set.

The set was a gift from my brother. It was typical wooden arrows, but with gold tips. The bow was a formal design, one that would even set the hunters to shame. I loaded the bow and went to get my aim ready. As soon as a I let the arrow go, a small boulder hit me.

I had blacked out before I even hit the ground.

* * *

_I couldn't tell which image from which. It was all a blur or people being hurt or killed or even worse. There was Nico, Percy, Annabeth and Jason. They were all a blur of one picture. Then Frank, Piper and Hazel were added into the picture. I saw people back home being destroyed and my brother being stabbed._

_Lastly, I saw myself standing near a bunch of lifeless bodies. I had blood and dirt over my face and I had been crying. I saw I was staring at one person. I didn't know who, but I looked heartbroken._

_It was a vision of disaster and I couldn't help but possibly quiver while knocked out cold. My visions were never wrong. They couldn't be wrong. That was part of the curse; if I saw it, it happened._

* * *

I awoke with someone shaking me. They were calling my name and I couldn't hear any boulders or rocks hitting the ship anymore. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open and I was met with my brother's frantic face. His giant head was in front of other people who were staring down at me.

"Kevin, you have_ such_ a fat head," I moaned, covering my eyes with the back of my hand. "I would ask if I'm in Heaven, but you're here."

He scoffed and I could sense that he moved out of the way. I saw that everyone was looking down at me and I let out a tiny squeak. Swallowing thickly, I let out a tiny smile at them.

Yet all I could see was their deaths, over and over again. Especially Leo's.

**Short first chapter, but this was a little bit of a taster. There will be more. Anyway, leave reviews to see what happens next! **


End file.
